Two Worlds More
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Ever since she was little, Soreina Summers wanted to travel around to see the around world. But when certain magical forces and creatures lead her to a hidden place where she can literally travel the whole world and earned herself a certain crush(or few) it's as if she has travelled Two Worlds More.( i Suck at summaries n chptr names! go easy on me!contains adventure) My OCXROMANO
1. A Flying mint creature

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Soreina waved back to her friend who was in the café.

Soreina Summers was a carefree and hardworking kind of girl. She was a chef at a café working alongside her friends. She seems to bring smiles on people's faces as she asked for their orders and was always seem to be happy. Or so what everyone thought she was.  
Hidden behind her happy and helping nature, she actually had a really sad past. Her parents died in a car crash years ago when she was very young and she was left in the care of her old uncle. Her uncle taught her lots of things like cooking, learning new languages and( oddly enough) using weapons. Everyone thought her uncle was strange, but she didn't mind.

It wasn't after when she was in the middle of her highschool year that her uncle died in a terrible street crossing accident. She was then left alone. No family member could take care of her because they all lived faraway, so after that she decided that she would become a hardworking girl just like her uncle and parents would have wanted. She'd ride her bike to school everyday and ride back home again to her uncles house.

The house that she lived on her own in for years, surrounded by Monrea town's huge forest to this day.

Soreina was driving on the forest path that lead to her house. While she was driving she decided to recite some new words she learnt in her language class.

" Bonjour! J'maple Soreina Summers!" she tried in French  
Soreina had actually taken an interest to languages and history that she actually borrowed some books from the local library to learn languages that people at her campus didn't know

" Sore ga ai deshou?" she recited after remembering a Japanese manga romance novel that she once read.

" Mi Corazon…" she spoke remembering a Spanish song that she heard playing at the café the other day.

" Der we gist endlos weit, die halbe ewigheit…" she sang a bit of a song that was in german

" Aguila che tocca il cielo…" she sang another part of a different song in itlalian

" Tha mo ghoal air aird a chuain…" she sang out her song title by her one of her faveourite Gaelic, celtic singers, Julie fowlis

Until she reached home, Soreina had recited 10 or more bits and pieces of languages. She got her stuff out of her car and took a look at her house, it had a black tiled roofed and it was quite a big cozy looking house with to trees on either side of it. One of the trees had a tree house in it. She gave out a sad smile as she remembered the good memories with her uncle and parents when she was little.

*Flashback*

" Wow! Uncle look! I can see the whole town from this tree!" little Soreina cried from her tree house.

"Yes the whole of Monrea town is beautiful, but to tell the truth I think the whole world is even more beautiful…"

Her eyes widened " Have you been around the world uncle?" she asked curiously.

" No I haven't, but it be wonderful to be able to travel around the world and do the sightseeing of all the beautiful landscapes…" he answered

"That sounds so amazing! When I'm older I'm going to travel around the world!" she replied back in excitement.  
"Well if you hold on to your dream and never let go, then your wish might come true…" her uncle replied.

"I will!" Soreina says with her turquoise eyes glimmering with excitement." I will open up my own restaurant and work super hard to earn lots of money to travel around the world!"  
Her uncle chuckles, "Ah… such a fiery spirited little girl" he replied petting her head.  
Then her parents called her, signaling that it was time to go home.

*End of flashback*

Soreina's turquoise eyes turned dim and felt like she was about to cry. For a few seconds past, she just stood their, until her eyes sparkled with determination again.

" Right! I cannot let something like that hold me back!" she declared as she went inside to put her stuff in her house.  
She threw her coat on the couch and went upstairs to change. She untied her wavy auburn hair and and wore a simple light blue dress, as she went downstairs she remembered something.

" Oh! I can't believe I have forgotten! I have to take out the trash!"  
She went outside to put the rubbish in the bin, as closed the bin she thought she saw something in the smaller trees.

" what was that?" she wondered.

Then this time the thing rustled through the bushes again, this time she could see it a little clearly.

The thing was a creature in fact, it was flying in the air it seemed to be the size of a small puppy and oddly enough, it was mint green in colour.  
Soreina thought it was a bird, but she got a strange feeling telling her that it wasn't a bird.

" That must be a bird!" she whispered. " but… birds are not mint green with bunny ears!"  
Then the mint green bird thing flew into the forest, and without thinking, Soreina ran after it.

She ripped through the forest keeping her eyes locked on the mint green bird thing.

" yes… uncle told me that this forest has been for more than a thousand years. He always told me stories and legends about this forest when I was little, he said that some people believed that magical creatures lived here. He also told me a legend that if you go really, really deep in the forest…"

"You would see another world, only magical…"

"But still!" she said aloud, still following the bird thing. "There are no such thing as magic and no such creature like this!" but even though her mind told her to stop, she kept running.  
She was picking up speed, yep she could see the creature clearer now. It was in the shape of a small rabbit and had little paws.

Soreina could see light up ahead but then she realized it wasn't normal sunlight from a forest clearing. The shining light itself was shining bright blue and she could feel an odd tingly sensation as she got closer.

The rabbit creature disappeared through the light and Soreina ran through it too.  
Swirls of really bright colours shimmered around her and she could feel the tingly sensation even stronger now her mind was out of control and she didn't know what was going on, and then she heard some voices singing faintly.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth…"

"Draw a circle, that's the earth…"

"Draw the circle, that's the earth…"

The blue shimmering light around her was getting brighter and brighter. Soreina panicked and covered her eyes so she would be protected by the blinding light  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" she panicked even more.  
After what seems like minutes, long minutes that passed, the bright light and the sining starts fading away.

Fading…

Fading…

Fading…

She opened her eyes. The bright light wasn't there anymore and instead of being within the dark forest trees, she was in a meadow and she was standing on a gravel pathway.  
"How an earth did I get here?" she wondered. "And where is that flying green rabbit?"  
She started walking down the pathway, her mind full of things that she just couldn't make out.  
"First I was in running through the dark depths of Monrea forest, and now I'm somewhere else? What is going on here?"  
She kept walking until she could see a big building up ahead. She started jogging faster so she could take a closer look.  
The building was painted white, she though it looked like a government's house, only slightly smaller.

As she walked past the house, she could hear people arguing and fighting inside it. She also noticed that some members of this family had different accents.  
" This family must have not gotten along with each other if I could hear a fight from the outside. And a pretty big family too." she shook her head as she continued to walk down the path.

Suddenly she heard glass crashing and turned to look. She saw a big, hard wooden chair with red velvet lining crashed and went flying out the window. Unfortunately, the chair wasn't just going to land on the ground.

…It was flying straight at her…

Soreina froze and her turquoise eyes flashed in fear. She would have tried to dodge it but every part of her body was paralyzed with fear, making her unable to move. She saw the big chair coming nearer and nearer, closer and closer…  
And just by instinct, Soreina screamed and waited to brace for impact.

e...


	2. A Plot Twist?

"Ok! Dudes remember when I said about protecting the world from stinking junk? Well, I have the coolest plan ever to add to that!" Alfred announced.

"Here we go again..." Authur muttered wearily

Basically, it was another meeting at the world conference; all of the countries were called to come. Veneziano had brought his older brother Romano with him.

"OK! So to help with cleaning up all the junk of the world, we will build up a cool life size robot, and control it so it can pick up all the rubbish for us. You can all thank the hero for coming up with this cool plan! So who agrees with my idea?

Arthur took a sip of his tea and began to speak "No thanks, I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. I mean it's ridiculous! And besides, don't you know there is a blueprint for building one, do you know how much it costs to make a giant rubbish picking machine!?"

"I agree with Alfred. Japan has lots of advanced technologies that can make building this giant robot seem possible." Kiku stated.

"Sorry Mon Ami, but i disagree with your idea. HOWEVER I would like to point out that this idea is just as ridiculous as Arthur's cooking..." Francis pointed out.

"What did you say you bloody frog!? My cooking is as better than yours! You just have bad taste!" Arthur rose from his seat looking really angry now.

As a fight was starting to break out Romano was sitting near the window next to Veniziano watching the fight.

"Do these stupido people always fight?" Asked Romano with an annoyed tone. He sounded like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

" Ah! Sometimes they do! But do not worry fratello, they will stop fighting soon! Replied Venziano happily and continued eating his pizza.

Romano gazed out of the window. He did not have a clue on how he was dragged here to be with his brother. The meeting kind of annoying, everyone was annoying, especially when that 'potato eater' is here.

He was gazing out the window until he saw a girl walking down the path.

He was actually quite surprised. Yes he may have charmed many pretty girls, but this girl seemed different than the other girls that he had met.

He saw that she had shiny, long brown hair with dark red highlights that softly flowed past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple plain light blue dress with a blue silk frill at the hem. The most notable feature of her that he could not take his eyes off was her deep turquoise eyes shining in the sunlight.

A beautiful shade of turquoise that would have only been found in Calm Ocean...

He doesn't know why he is still gazing at her. This is not like him. Usually when he sees a pretty girl he would just walk over, charm her then leave. But this girl just seems different from the rest he met before...

Romano's thoughts were broken when he heard some loud shouting.

"Fine! I'll show you how much i'm greater than you... I'll put a spell on you then!" Arthur folded his arms and began saying some sort of chant.

" In about a few seconds, Busby's chair will float off the ground and will come flying at the person who is nearest to me... the flying chair would knock some sense into you..."

Just as he predicted, Busby's chair (which was sat in a corner) floated off from the ground and went flying straight at Francis. However, Arthur had made a mistake in his spell.

Francis dodged the flying chair and instead of following him, the chair just kept flying in the same direction. The few people who were in the way had managed to dodge it as the chair flew passed them and went crashing out through the window.

" Are you trying to knock me out!? Francis cried out in panic.

" Woah! Dude! Arthurs spell had crashed the window!

"STUPIDO! You could have knocked us out too!" Cried out an angry/scared looking Romano.

"Everyone! Pull yourself together! We have to stop fighting over silly things and carry on with the meeting!" Shouted Ludwig with Veneziano hiding behind him.

Just as they were about to continue with the meeting, a scream filled the air, then the sound of wood crashing into something.

Everyone stopped talking , they were looking around frantically for where the scream might be coming from.

Elizabeta, who was looking for the source of the scream walked over and looked out over the balcony, the one which its windows were shattered by the flying chair. Her eye widened in horror.

"Oh my god..." she said aloud as she just stood there shaking like a leaf. Then she pushed open the big doors and ran outside.

"What is it?" Ludwig called out to her and followed Elizabeta as she was running as fast as she could. Pretty soon, all the countries at the conference were running after Elizabeta.

As everyone arrived outside, they stared in horror.

Romano and Veneziano had finally caught up to the rest of the countries who were forming a group around something.

" Hey! What hell has happe-..." Romano's sentenced was cut off

He just stared at the sight that was in front of him. Her didn't know what to say or do.

Right in front of him, was the pretty dark, wavy auburn haired girl, lying unconscious on the ground next to the Busby's chair. A minor cut was bleeding on her forehead.

" woah! Iggy dude! What did you do!?"

"hey! Don't blame me! I didn't want the spell to be directed to her! I just made a mistake!"

"sacre bleu! You harmed the poor lady!"

" oh no! The pretty lady is unconscious!"

"Ok! Everybody calm down! See this is what happens if silly fights like this break out! Someone could get hurt!'

After a few minutes of calming everyone down, there was a ruslting noise.

Everyone turned to see that the girl was trying to stand, her legs wobbled a bit and she swayed a little. Everyone kept their eyes on the girl.

She turned around to look at the people around her, she was muttering to herself.

"so...many...people"

"so...many...people"

"so...many..."

She turned around until she stopped to face Romano. He noticed that her once sparkling turquoise eyes were now dim.

"so...blurry..." she finally said until she closed her eyes and her legs gave way.

Everyone gasped as the girl started to fall. As by instinct Romano caught her in his arms to stop her from falling.

" Ok!" Ludwig said out loud. Everyone follow this plan nice and easy. Romano, you bring the girl to the spare room down the hall! Kiku! Get some blankets for the girl! Veneziano! Come with me! And as the rest of you, meeting is over!

Everyone went away to do their own things while Kiku went to get some blankets.

Usually Romano would have argued with the 'potato eater', but right now... it is not a good time to.

We walked down the hallway to where the spare room was located.


	3. Waking up

*Flashback dream*

"Uncle look at the blue flowers! Aren't they pretty?"

"Ah... yes they are... Hey! They are the shade of your eyes!"

"You really think so uncle?"

"Well of course I think so!"

"*sigh* I just mommy and daddy were still here so I can show them this flower..."

Little Soreina started to cry, her uncle was comforting her.

"Don't be sad Soreina... do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"Even if your parents have passed away, they are always watching you..."

"Really! Where?"

"Right up there... in a paradise called heaven..."

Little Soreina got up from the grass and started shouting at the sky

"Mommy! Daddy! No matter where you are or where I am, I will never forget you! I will always love you!"

*End of flashback dream*

Soreina woke up from her dream. After a few seconds of lying down, she slowly opened her eyes.

Only to be greeted by a face with white blond hair and red eyes staring down at her.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! She screamed and in a speed of light, she grabbed the nearest object to her (which was a pillow) and whacked whoever was staring down at her off the bed.

"OW!" the person cried as he landed with a hard thump on the wooden floor.

She got up to see the person rubbing his head from her panic whack attack.

"Hey! What was that for!? That was totally unawsome you know!"

"Who...are...you!? Soreina was in full panic mode in finding a stranger in her room.

She then looked around and realised this wasn't her room.

"Me? Well i am the awesome..."

"Gilbert!" a female voice shouted

Both Soreina turned to see a girl with long brown wavy hair with orange flower hairclips at the doorway carrying a tray of water and a plate of pasta and a frying pan in the other. She wore a green dress with and apron on and she also had a plain silk bandana wrapped around her head, Soreina noticed that the girl has shining green eyes.

" Oh look who's here! It's the unawsome Elizaveta!" the 'Gilbert person' stated back with a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here?" Elizaveta replied even more annoyed.

"Well, i just came here to see the new guest that everyone is talking about! Gilbert announced.

" well i'm afraid you have to get out now, the girl needs a rest"

" Hey! You cannot tell the awesome me what to do!" he replied.

" Get out or I am going to whack you with my frying pan..." Elizaveta replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Ouch! Well i'm not going to get whacked for the second time again sooooo... see you later!"

And with that Gilbert left the room.

"So sorry you had to hear that! He can be a real pain sometimes..." Elizaveta apoligized.

"oh! It's okay...by the way, who are you?

" I am Elizaveta, Also known as Hungary!" replied Elizaveta

" oh, it's nice to me- wait did you just say Hungary?" Soreina's sentenced was cut off.

Elizaveta laughed as she put the tray on a bedside table, she then started explaining everything.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe that, but we are representatives of countries! For example that guy Gilbert, the guy that just walked out a few minutes ago is a representative of Prussia."

Soreina tilted her head "But I thought Prussia doesn't exist anymore..." she wondered curiously.

Elizaveta smiled. "wow...You sure know about history..."

She gave Soreina the tray of spaghetti and set the glass of water on the table.

Soreina ate the spaghetti, it was really tasty, much better than her own cooking. In a few minutes she finished it up.

"Wow! It's so good! Did you make this?" Soreina curiously asked.

Elizaveta chuckled. "No, but the two brothers, Veneziano and Romano helped each other to make it in the kitchen!

"Let me guess... North Italy and South Italy?" she asked, smiling.

" Yep! Spot on there!" Elizaveta laughed and Soreina joined in with her.

Soreina had made a new friend.

"Well, are you well enough to go out?" Elizaveta asked.

"I think I am!" replied Soreina as she got out of her bed.

They walked down the hallway and arrived in a huge room with a big long oval shaped table in the middle. Some people were still in the room. And pretty soon, the people in the room were gathering around Soreina.

Hello Ma Cherie! Comment tu t'appelles? A guy with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes said as he came up to her.

Soreina smiled. She could understand what the guy was saying so she replied back with:

" Ah! Je m'appelle Soreina Summers!"

The guy grinned and said, "Such a pretty name for a pretty mademoiselle!" he replied back by saying Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy!

Another guy with short black hair and brown eyes came up to her and bowed.

"Konichiwa… my name is Kiku Honda…" the guy smiled.

Understanding what konichiwa meant, Soreina bowed back, " Konichiwa! My name is Soreina Summers!"

Another guy with blond hair and blue eyes with glasses on pushed in through the crowd.

"Yo Dudette! Sup! My name is Alfred. ! He took her hand and shook it vigorously.

My name is Soreina Summers! Nice to meet you! She replied. She was getting a little embarrassed with all the attention.

A guy with blond hair and emerald green eyes came up to her, but just as he was about to say something to her, somebody ran up to her and gave Soreina a tight hug.

"Ciao pretty lady! My name is Veneziano Vargias!" A guy with short brown hair with an odd little hair curl on the left side of his head and eyes half closed was squeezing Soreina even more until he let go of her and ran off somewhere.

Few seconds later, he came back with another guy. If Soreina wasn't mistaken, she though that they were both almost Identical twin brothers except the other guy had darker hair and dark brown eyes with a hair curl on the right side of his head. Just then Soreina realized something.

She remembered the vision of her blurred memory she had before she fainted, the vision of the same guy that she saw.

But unknown to Soreina, the same guy who caught her from fainting was standing in front of her.

"Ciao pretty lady! This is my brother Romano! He made the pasta for you!" he announced happily.

" Hey Stupido Fratello! Don't say that! You helped me too! He snapped at his brother, To Soreina's amazement, Veneziano was unfazed by his brother's attitude.

She smiled at Romano and held out her hand. "Ciao! My name is Soreina summers!

She sweared that when he took her hand to shake it, she thought she saw him blush for a few seconds, or she could just be imagining things.

Veneziano dragged Soreina to a chair near a table and sat her down. Some people were already sat down at the table too.

"Ciao everyone!" He announced. "Soreina! Meet my friends!

"So… Miss Summers… please do tell a little about yourself…" said the guy with the blond hair and green eyes who tried to speak to her earlier.

Soreina smiled at all the people around her.

"Wow! Let's see… where do I begin!?"


	4. A Certain Crush

"What food do you like?!" Veneziano piped up

"What food I like? Oh let's see... well actually I like different kinds of food!" Soreina replied.

"What about for breakfast!?" Veneziano asked again.

Soreina started her answer "well... for breakfast i like tea and scones... oh! And croissants too! "

"For lunch!?"

"Ah well i like noodles and sausages... i know it is a weird combination, but yeah.

"Do you like burgers!?" Alfred asked

" No i don't really... never liked them in the first place..." Soreina answered.

"What about for dinner?" Kiku wondered.

"I have to say it would be sushi to be honest..."

"What about your favourite?" Arthur asked curiously.

Soreina's eyes gleamed as she knew the very answer to this question

"I would definitely say pasta!" she announced as she remembered eating some earlier.

"Me too!" Veneziano was happy that he found another pasta lover.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time talking with their new guest. Just then, Alfred seemed to noticed the bandaid on her forehead.

"Whoa! Dudette! You have a cut on your head! Does it hurt?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at her

Soreina touched her forehead, and sure enough there was a bandaid on just as Alfred had pointed out.

"Oh no don't worry about me, I'm fine!" she announced in her cheery voice.

They group changed the subject again and Soreina was definitely laughing along too.

"Soreinaaaaaa?" Veneziano called out

She giggled at the whiny tone in his voice. "Yes what is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes i- Huh!? What did you say?" she asked a bit shocked by the question.

"Veneziano! You don't ask someone a question like that from out of the blue!" Ludwig pointed out.

" Stupido fratello!" Romano snapped at his brother.

Soreina was quite relieved that what she was about to say was not embarrassing.

"No... i don't..." feeling even more relieved that she did not have to embarrass herself by saying yes.

She swore that she could see some faces around the table light up, except for Veneziano who had the same happy face as usual.

"Um... could i just have a little walk outside?" Soreina asked as she realised how much she wanted to go outside and enjoy the sun.

The other people at the table didn't mind and soon she was off.

Soreina sat on the grass just outside the big building. She opened her bag and pulled out a small drawing book and a pencil. She started drawing a little pink flower that bloomed near her. It felt like hours of sitting on the grass until she heard someone walking towards her.

"Is it okay if I sit here? I was looking for you, you know" ... she heard the voice.

She turned to see Romano looking down at her with a slight blush on his face.

"Sure!" she replied happily.

He sat down next to her and peeked over to see what she was doing.

"Wow that is pretty amazing..." he says.

"Thank you!" she replied back.

I could not draw as well as that, and even if I tried everyone would always like my brother's drawing better. He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Soreina had ripped out a piece of paper from her book and handed the paper and pencil to Romano. "Aw... I wouldn't be sure of that! She reassured him with a sweet tone.

He smiled at her and took the pencil and paper from her. He looked around to see what he could draw.

"Oh! What about that bird?" she touched his hand to get his attention and pointed to a little bluebird on a branch of a bush. He saw her hand touching his hand and he blushed just a little.

Then he started drawing the little bird. Few seconds past, few minutes past, few minutes past until he had finally finished it and gave it to Soreina.

He actually thought that she would probably tell him that it wasn't good or maybe tell him that maybe his brother is better than him at this. But surprising enough, he was wrong.

"Awww! It's so cute! I like how you draw it's body as round and fluffy as possible! And the little beak is soo tiny! Like a little pointy triangle!"

She started laughing and pretty soon, he was laughing along with her.

Her laugh was the happiest sound that he ever heard, the type of laugh that he could sense that sounded true and sincere, and the type of laugh that could make anyone with her or around her smile.

Few minutes later of just gazing out into the setting sun, she stood up and left.

"We should be going in now...it's kind of late" she said.

He stood up too and followed her inside. When they were inside, she turned to say something to him, her deep turquoise eyes shining.

For some reason, he liked it when her eyes were shining. It sort of reminds him of the blue ocean sparkling in the sunset.

"Well... I've got to go back to my room to sleep, so... see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow then..." he smiled.

She ran back down the hallway to where her room is. He saw the last swish of her shiny auburn hair as she went to a turn.

He was going to find his brother and say goodbye to him. But on the way of finding him, he was still thinking about her.

Why was she thinking about her? Surely he was sure that he hated everyone and everyone kept picking on him. But the last few words that she just said made him smile.

"So... see you tomorrow?" he replayed her voice in his mind.

"See you tomorrow then..." he muttered. He was still smiling even when he found his brother.

Romano saw Veneziano staring at him from afar, Veneziano had noticed that his brother was smiling.

"What are you looking at!?" Romano snapped back at him.

"Nothing!" Veneziano was a bit scared and stopped staring at Romano.


	5. A Day Of Shopping

Ever since Soreina Summers arrived in the World Conference House, she was to stay in the spare room where she woke up from as a guest. And ever since then, the other nations started visiting the World Conference house more often then they usually do.

She was walking around the hallway when Francis, Alfred and WangYao accidentally bumped into her. They looked like they were running away from something.

"Whoa! What's wrong guys? Why are you running?"

"Madmoiselle! If Arthur comes this way, DO NOT EAT HIS BISCUITS!" shouted Francis who was utterly panicking.

" Um... I'm sorry but why?" she asked

"Yo dudes he's coming! RUN! Cried Alfred.

And the trio ran off.

Soreina was just standing there confused until Arthur walked down the hallway with a tray of biscuits. The biscuits itself looked like they were loaded with too much food colouring and sugar.

"Miss Soreina! I just made a batch of biscuits! Would you like one?"

"Um... sure why not?" she smiled as she totally ignored the warning of 'not eating Arthurs biscuits because she thought it was a joke. Meanwhile, Alfred, Francis and WangYao were watching the whole seen while hiding behind a hallway wall.

"Oh dude! He just gave her one of his lethal biscuits!

"Oh no! Mademoiselle! She is going to get sick!

"This is not going to end well Aru..."

Soreina took a bite of the biscuit. After a few seconds of chewing it, she swallowed. Soreina didn't feel anything. In fact she didn't look sick or feel sick at all of the 'Lethal biscuits'.

"Wow! That tasted good! Did you really make them yourself? You're a chef alright! She replied while sticking making thumbs up sign.

Meanwhile the trio were still watching from behind the wall. This time, they were in awe.

"Whoa dudes! She's not sick! Am I seeing thing here?

"Ah! The mademoiselle is okay!"

"She is one of the first to actually not be affected by Arthur's cooking!"

Arthur's face was turning red at such a compliment of how good his food was. For the first time ever someone actually said something good about his food.

"Oh right! I have to go and meet Elizaveta! Hey can I take some biscuits just in case I get hungry?" Soreina smiled one of those sweet smiles that no one could refuse to say no to. Arthur was still blushing at seeing her sweet smile and beautiful shining turquoise eyes.

"Oh... s-sure! Take as many as you want! He stuttered.

Soreina happily took a few biscuits and wrapped them up with one of those mini handbag napkins and put them back in her bag again.

"Well I gotta go now! So see you later! She waved at Arthur as she ran off.

Soreina met up with Elizaveta who was waiting for her near the door. She was dressed up in a plain green dress with a red ribbon climaxing into a bow at the back. She was still wearing her orange flower hairclips.

"So! Are we ready to go? Asked Elizaveta.

"Yes! Let's go!" Soreina replied back with enthusiasm.

Just yesterday, Elizaveta had asked Soreina if she would like to walk to a nearby town with her for the day. She said that they would be able to go shopping and have a bite to eat at one of the local restaurants while they were there.

A few long minutes later, they arrived in the small town. First they started shopping for clothes because Soreina didn't have any clothes for her stay at the conference house. They basically shopped for hours along with Elizaveta's advice on fashion. Pretty soon, they ended up with bags of nightgowns, dresses, shirts, skirts, jeans, socks and shoes.

"You know what, I'm pretty starving... are you Elizaveta?" Soreina asked.

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing!" Elizaveta smiled.

They were walking around until they found a cafe with a small, but flashy sign with 'Cafe Spain' written all over it.

As they walk inside, Soreina could hear a bell tinkling on the door, like those bells that you hear at those tiny shops.

" Hola Chicas! Would you like anything?" Someone cried out.

Soreina turned to see a guy with brown hair and green eyes smiling at her. She sat down in a nearby table with Elizaveta and replied back by saying "Hola! Dos platos de pasta por favour! Luckily for her, Soreina also learnt Spanish.

"Ah! Buena Eleccion! Two plates of pastas coming right up!" replied the guy as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wow! How did you learn all of that?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Well... when i was at school, i actually wanted to learn different types of languages, so i went to my local library to get books of different languages!" Soreina replied back.

Their little talk was interrupted by someone in the kitchen shouting "Get to work!" which was soon followed by the sound of crashing dishes and utensils and someone else cursing under their breath.

Within a few long minutes of hearing crashing plates and cursing, the sound of crashing plates disappear and out came Romano holding a tray with two plates of pasta on it.

"Va Bene! Here's your food!" He says as he set down the plates, then he realises who was in front of him.

"Soreina!? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit shocked finding the pretty Light auburn haired girl in the cafe.

"Oh Romano! I didn't know you work here! She replied back curiously.

" Yes Chica! Romano works here for me! And my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! said the cheerful guy, appearing out of nowhere and was right behind Romano.

"Go away..." Romano replied to him with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Well Romano... I really liked the pasta that you cooked, it was delicious!" Soreina said while giving out one of those sweet smiles.

"Oh...well...thank you.." He stuttered with a slight blush.

"Your welcome!" she replied back happily.

Suddenly, the restaurant door flew open and a singsong little voice was heard along with someone saying "Veneziano! You don't just go slamming open doors!".

"Ciao Romano!" Veneziano cried out while he ran up to squeeze hug his brother.

"Ve! Let go! Stop hugging me!" snapped Romano as he was in the clutches of his brother's squeeze hugs." Oh! Ciao Soreina!" he said after he finally stopped giving squeeze hugs.

" Then once again, the door flew open and a few more people came in, Some of them that Soreina recognized."

"Sup Dudes and Dudettes! Alfred is in the House!"

"Hello Ma Cherie!"

"Konichiwa..."

"Hello everyone Aru!"

"Well this is a small restaurant..."

Pretty soon, there were some nations barging in and the restaurant was getting crowded.

"Hey! Why the hell is there so much people!? Veneziano did you invite them all here!?" Romano asked angrily.

"I did Romano! I invited them here so we can all share pasta together!" Veneziano announced happily.

Soon after, everyone was talking to each other happily, or just eating and doing nothing.

Soreina was sitting alone at her table because Elizaveta went to protect some guy called Roderich from Gilbert from picking on him with her weapon, the frying pan.

She decided that she was going to get up and explore the restaurant. She turned left to a corridor the doors to the bathrooms and the kitchen were. She opened the door to the kitchen to find Romano sitting all alone on a small crate drinking some water.

"Um... are you okay?" she asked.

Romano almost choked on his water from being startled and turned to see Soreina standing in the doorway. For some reason, his heart started beating a little faster than usual.

"Do you want some company?" she asked again.

"Uh yeah sure whatever... "He replied back

Soreina grabbed a nearby crate and went over to sit next to him. He blushed a little as he felt a bit of her skin touches his.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet, reassuring tone while smiling. He smiled a little because she was asking him if he was okay, he gazed in her deep turquoise eyes, but blushed even more and looked away as soon as he realised what he was doing.

" I just wanted to get away from those loud stupid people that's all..."

"Why do you hate almost everyone?" she asked a bit worried

"It's because they sometimes pick on my brother, and sometimes I hate them because I just do..."

"But it looks like you hate your brother too... Why is that?"

"It's not that I hate my brother... it's just that everyone seems to like him better, well they sometimes pick on him... it was the same with Grandpa Rome... he likes my brother more than me because he is good in art and because he is cute, while me on the other hand I am such a stupido at arts and people don't like me and pick on me...

"Well...I like you..."

At those words, Romano felt his heart skip a beat, he started to blush furiously and he nervously started sweating. It seemed like he couldn't keep track of his thoughts.

"Well... I like you because to me, you're a nice person and I would never pick on you. I also think that your cooking is absolutely delicious! And don't think that people don't like you... I'm sure there is someone who does..."

There was silence for a few minutes until Veneziano burst in the kitchen.

"Soreina Come see! Alfred is dancing to a really good song!"

"Really!? I sooo wanna see this!" she stood up to get out of the kitchen."Oh! See you outside Romano! She cried as Veneziano dragged her out of the kitchen.

Romano just sat there in silence, he tried to replay in his mind of what just happened

"Well...I like you..."

"Well... I like you because to me, you're a nice person and I would never pick on you. I also think that your cooking is absolutely delicious! And don't think that people don't like you... I'm sure there is someone who does..."

He felt himself blush at remembering what she said to him, she just said that she likes him.

After a few minutes of sitting there, he decided to get out of the kitchen to see Alfred doing one of his 'flashmob dances', but he also wanted to go and see Soreina.


	6. Who?

As Romano went outside, he saw Alfred doing his dance moves and ridiculous poses. Aparently, he switched the music on the cafe radio to a song called 'Chasing The Sun' by a group singers called ' The Wanted'. Meanwhile Soreina was sitting alone at her table watching Alfred dance.

Soreina didn't like dancing very much. When she was seven she took dance classes at her school, she actually liked the dance classes. One day, a really mean girl came up to her and told her that her dancing was so bad that she would win at a dancing contest for the worst dancer ever. She was really upset and started to think that she maybe didn't like dancing anymore, and pretty soon, she quit the dance classes.

But at that time, little kids took mean comments really seriously.

That was ages ago but still, it doesn't mean that she immediantly start to love dancing again. Soreina was still sitting until she saw Alfred run up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the open area where he was dancing.

Soreina was just standing there. Thats when she started to realise what was going on.

"Come on Dudette! Join in the fun!" He shouted over the loud music.

Soreina decided that she would just go with the flow. She started off with some sidesteps, then some small twirls. Pretty soon she was getting with the hang of it.

She started to think that dancing was probably fun after all and maybe she like it again. Meanwhile, the other nations were gathering around to watch the pair dance.

Soreina did some arm waves, then some more twirls and some some kicks. She didn't realise that Alfred had stopped dancing and had decided to watch her instead.

"Whoa! That Dudette's got some skill!"

" I say... that is some great dancing... much better than that frog..."

" Excusesimoi!? Are you saying that my dancing is not good enough!?"

As the music was closing to a finish, she did a dip-dive like move, a big twirl and finished off with her hand on her hip and the other in the air. Everyone cheered at the great perormance.

As she sat down she was greeted by the smiling face of Elizaveta. " That was simply Amazing Soreina!" she really looked impressed.

" Oh... i wouldn't say it was amazing..." she repiled back, looking really exhausted.

Soriena checked her watch, time was really flying by. It was seven o'clock so she decided it would be convenient if she ate her dinner here at the cafe.

"Hey Antonio?" she called out as he was passing by. He turned to face her with a smile, " Yes Chica? Ah, having dinner here i see...Can i get you anything?.

" Um... can i order pasta again?" she asked.

" Of course Chica!" her replied back, then he went off to find Romano.

Few minuets later, Soreina had finished her dinner and decided to go back to the Conference house.

" Soreina? Where are you going?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh... i'm going back to the Conference house... you know... because i sleep there now? She laughed a little at her comment.

"Really? Well in that case, i'm coming with you too!" Elizaveta replied.

As the pair were headed out for the door, some of the nations were noticing there leave. Some of them were asking where they were going.

"Oh! I'm just going back to the conference house soooo... see you guys tomorrow!" she replied waving a goodbye.

* * *

The night air was cool and quiet as Soreina and Elizaveta walked home together. Elizaveta decided to break the awkward silence and ask Soreina a question.

" Soreina? I just realised that you never told us where you are from. So where are you from?"

Soreina's happy feeling stopped. Could she tell her friend that she came from another world by some magical portal? Well this world seems pretty magical enough if the flying mint creature dissapeared through the portal when she was chasing it! She decided that she would tell Elizaveta where she really came from.

"Well...this might sound crazy but...IMNOTFROMTHISWORLDBECAUSEICAMETHROUGHAMAGICA LPORTALTHATCONNECTSFROMMYWORLDTOTHISMAGICALWORLD! she said her sentence really fast and all at once to get this over with.

Elizaveta just stared at her and Soreina could feel the air around her getting really hot and she was getting nervous abd embarrased. Then suddenly, Elizaveta's expression soften.

" i believe you..." she said

Soreina couldn't believe what she was hearing now."Uh Elizaveta do you think i'm crazy right now?"

"No i actually believe you! Because when i told you that my friends are nations, you were surprised, like you never saw someone as a nation or heard of something like that before! Because the world where you come from has no such thing like that doesn't it?" Elizaveta asked.

"Y-Y-Yes... But how do you know!?" Soreina stuttered absorbing all the information that Elizaveta just said.

"Becuase apparently, this world that you are in right now is sort of magical..."

" Is it really!?" Soreina asked curiously.

Elizaveta laughed." It is! Do you know Arthur?

" um yes..."

" well, Arthur is actually a magician!"

"Really!? So he can perform black magic and curses and spells!?" Soreina asked amazed.

"Yes! And do you know Alfred?"

" Yeah..." Soreina replied.

"If you ask him to lift up bus... he could do it!"

"Wow! So you're saying he's got super strenght!? Thats amazing!" She replied.

"And do you know how you travell around the world?"

"Yes! What about it?" Soreina asked.

"Well in your world, it takes about hours to go from country to country in a plane. But in this world, you can go to country to country by car or by boat and it only takes about three hours!"

"Really!? That is totally cool!" Soreina replied, truly amazed.

As they were walking home, Elizaveta decided to sk another question.

" so...this portal that connects from your world to this world... where is it found in your world?"

"Well... i live in the woods surrounding a town called Monrea town. I went so deep into the woods that i just happen to run into it while i was exploring the the woods..."

"And how did you find it?" Elizaveta asked

"I was chasing a little flying creature and followed it through the portal..."

"Oh i see..." Elizaveta replied.

The conversation had ended by the time they arrived at the conference house.

"Well... i have to go home now... so Goodbye!" Elizaveta stated.

"Okay! Bye Elizaveta!" Soreina waved as Elizaveta drove away.

As Soreina was walking towards her room, she passed a room with an open door and she swear that she saw someone sitting at a table in the room.

"What an earth?" she thought as she backed up to the opened room. She saw a young man sitting on a chair and what seems like to be holding a stuffed bear. She couldn't blame the stranger after all, this was the conference house.

"Um Hello?" she called out to the stranger.

"The stranger was startled as he turned to the direction of Soreina.

"Oh h-hello..." the stranger said in a quiet, voice.

"You look lonely... can I sit here?" she asked feeling kind of sorry for this lone stranger.

"Uh... okay..." The stranger replied.

As Soreina got closer, she noticed that the stranger looked a lot uncannily like Alfred. He had blue-purple eyes and slightly wavy but short blond hair, the only thing that was different in looks of Alfred was a long single strand of hair flowed down to a curl on the left side of his hair.

"Who are you? She asks.

"My name is Mathew Williams..." He replied.

"Oh! My name is Soreina summers!

"Are you the girl that everyone is talking about?" Mathew asked.

" Well... you could say that... Are you a nation too?"

"Yes... I'm Canada..." Mathew replied.

"That's cool! Soreina stated.

"Thankyou..." Mathew replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Mathew told her "Oh... there was a meeting here today... I just got forgotten again..."

"Aw... that's terrible! She stated

"Oh don't worry... it's just normal..."

"I know but still, I wouldn't forget a kind person!

"R-really?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not!" she stated again.

A few minutes of silence went by and Soreina decided to break the awkward silence by asking something.

"Hey that bear... can I hold it?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure..." Mathew replied has he handed her the small polar bear.

"This might sound a little silly but do you have a name for the bear?" She asked.

"Oh... his name is Kumajiro..."

"Thats a nice name..." she said smiling "Hold on, HIS?" Soreina asked confused.

As if on cue, the stuffed bear came to life, turned to Mathew and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Mathew Williams..." he replied.

"Oh!" Soreina was quite startled when the bear spoke. "I thought it was a stuffed bear!"

This seemed to make Mathew smile. "Well apparently he's not..." he stated.

Soreina checked her watch and realised how late it was. "well...I love to talk to you longer but i have to go to sleep now... so see you tomorrow!" she said as she stood up.

As Soreina walked towards the door she heard Mathew call out her name. "Soreina?" he asked

"Yes Mathew?" she turned to his direction.

"The next time we meet again... you wouldn't forget who I am would you?"

Soreina smiled sweetly as she replied "Why an earth would I forget who you are?"

As she left, Mathew was left all alone again but this time, he was smiling.

"She seems... really nice..." he said quietly.

"Who are you?" The little polar bear asked again.

"I'm Mathew Williams..." He sighed

* * *

Soreina was in her room and was dressed in her nightgown, as she walked to her bed, she accidentally knocked over her handbag and an assortment of items came out. As she went over to pick it up, she saw some items which made her smile.

She was looking at a clear purple diamond crystal, a sunflower badge, a keychain in the shape of a cat, a golden star badge, a small rolled up scroll of a music sheet, an orange flower hairpin, a little flag on a stick, a light up Aurora Borealis pen, a manga book and oddly enough a Badge in the shape of a tomato. These items were special to her.

These items also reminded her of the sad day it happened.

*Flashback*

"Uncle! Uncle! Everything is going to be alright! Please be okay!"

"Soreina..."

"What is it Uncle?"

"At home... there are some really special items..."

"What are they uncle?"

"A clear purple diamond crystal... A sunflower badge... a keychain in the shape of a cat... a golden star badge... a small rolled up scroll of a music sheet...an orange flower hairpin... a little flag on a stick... a light up Aurora Borealis pen... a Japanese book and a Badge in the shape of a tomato...

"What do you want me to do with them uncle?"

"These special items... "

"Yes uncle?"

"I want you...too keep them with you always... because...someday... you might not know...when you need those special items..."

" I will uncle! I will! You can trust me!"

"Soreina..."

"Yes uncle?"

"Soreina... remember... that your parents and i... will always Love you... and we will... never... forget... you...

...

...

...

"Uncle? Uncle! No! Please don't leave me! I love you uncle! I will never forget you! Please don't leave me!

PLEASE!

*End of Flashback*

Soreina tidied her bag and lied on the bed remembering her uncle's last words. Her Uncle was a wise but strange person that seemed to know everything, or is just good at making stuff up. He Always talked about legends of Monrea Town and was slightly Protective of her. She was the only person she could be happy with ever since her parents died. But even though her uncle died too, she would never forget him.

Never...

Pretty soon Soreina was drifting to sleep and dreaming. Dreaming of the u childhood days that she had before...

* * *

**I Suck at sad moments but WAAAAAAAH! Don't you think the flashback was a little sad?**

**Sorry i took soooo long to upload this! My computer crashed and i had to wait days for it to get fixed!**


	7. A start of a sweet romance

Soreina woke up to a beautiful morning. Her Iphone was an alarm since there were no clocks in her room. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She pressed the answer button on the touch screen and was soon greeted by a loud voice screaming in her ear.

"SOREINA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DUDE IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE THAT YOU HADN'T SHOWED UP AT THE CAFE! IF SOMETHING IS GOING ON YA BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW STRAIGHT TO MY EAR!"

It was Soreina's loud and tomboyish best friend, Marley Sanders. Ever since Soreina moved in to Monrea town and met Marley for the first time, she always thought that a pretty name like that didn't suit her at all and Marley agreed too. She either wanted to be named Ember Sanders or Cora Sanders and so on.

Soreina had to come up with a lie. A good one. She couldn't just tell her friend that she was in another dimension where people are nations and represent them, so she said this.

"I'm sorry Marley! I actually got an urgent call from my Uncle's friend! He said that his wife had died and he wants me to come to the funeral! I had to go!"

"Oh... i'm sorry i screamed at you... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? I'LL TELL THE MANAGER THAT YOU GOT SOME REAL SAD FAMILY AND FRIEND STUFF OKAY! SEE YA LATER DUDE!

Soreina hanged up and smiled. Even though Marley was loud and rebellious at some times, she was always an understanding person when someone or her friend has a problem.

She got out of her room and walked down the hallway to find a kitchen or something to eat. She found a fruit bowl filled with fruit and went over to grab an apple. She was about to take a bite when she heard someone say her name.

"Soreina?"

She spun around to find Arthur and Francis standing behind her.

"Oh! Hi guys!" she smiled happily as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Ah mademoiselle... your dress looks very...beautiful..." Stated Francis. Soreina could swear that there was a hidden perverted grin in his smile. This actually bothered her and she looked down herself to see what's wrong.

Soreina froze. She realised that she was still wearing her nightgown, it was pink and fitted her body shape perfectly with white lace on the hem and the shoulder straps were thin, the dress reached up to her thighs and the dress was fitted on her that it showed the curves of her body.

Soreina mentally slapped her forehead

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! i forgot to change! She cried out.

"You don't have to change Mademoiselle, it looks perfect on you." Francis stated

"Are you bloody kidding me!? She can't where that for the whole day, it's inappropriate! You really are a perverted frog!" Shouted Arthur.

"Ah but look at her... for sure you would probably like it too if she wore something as daring as this?

"WHAT!? I DO NOT!" Arthur shouted at Francis but this time, he was blushing.

Soreina didn't stay to listen to the whole conversation. She was running as fast as she can to her room. She was practically blushing from embarrassment of doing something so stupid. She slammed the door to her room, locked it and went to find something good to wear.

When Soreina came out, she was wearing a white patterned shoulder shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath. She also wore a light blue, flowy mid thigh skirt, a belt with a gold buckle and dark blue ballet slipper shoes. After all, something simple, nothing fancy.

Soreina passed the balcony. She saw that there were three people out on the field, looking like they were training or something. As she went down to see what was going on, she could see that the three people were Veneziano, Ludwig and Romano. Romano was basically arguing about something. As Soreina got closer, she could make out the words 'brother' and 'If you that i will punch you!' and last of all ' Potato Bastard'.

"Listen You! If you have the slightest chance of doing something bad to my brother, i will punch you in the ear!"

"Well...go ahead and punch me then... I haven't got all day" sighed Ludwig.

"Not Afraid of me huh!? Fine then! I will go punch the hell out of you then you Stupido Idiota!"

Romano was going punch Ludwig when he heard a sweet voice call out.

"Romano? What are you doing?"

In almost an instant, his anger melted away at the sound of that voice and turned to see Soreina with a curious look on her face and her head tilted slightly. His heart started to beat a little faster again, God was she pretty in that outfit! The slight tilted of her head somehow made her look kinda cute.

"What am i thinking!?" he told himself to stop day dreaming and act natural.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. "And why are you wearing a fake moustache?" she asked again but this time, slightly giggle

Romano was stuttering and flustered as he took off the moustache. Soreina went over to see what they were doing.

"So guys... what are you doing?"

" Well i was just training Veneziano how to throw a grenade, but somehow he gets it wrong!" Replied Ludwig

"May i try?" Soreina asked

"Really? Have you used one before?" Asked Ludwig, who was concered.

"Uh huh! My uncle taught me when we went hiking! We used fake ones though!

Soreina grabbed a hand grenade and walked over to Veneziano. She started to explain the basics.

"Okay! So you pull the pin out from this grenade, but throw it as soon as you pull the pin out otherwise you will get blown up and killed! Here, watch!"

Soreina pulled out the pin of the grenade and quickly threw it as far as she could to a huge rock. As the grenade landed on the huge rock it made a huge explosion signalling that the grenade had exploded.

"And there Veneziano is how you throw a grenade with effect!" she stated

" I have to say that was quite impressive, is your uncle a soldier?" Asked Ludwig

"No, but he said that before i lived with him, he'd used to have a friend from Germany who taught him how to use weapons and sometimes uncle would visit him and go for some training rounds. At least, that's what he told me... i've got to say he has such weird friends..."

" Soreina was watching them using weapons when she heard another argument nearby and decided to go check it out. She saw Francis and Arthur having a swordfight and arguing with each other at the same time.

"You Bloody Wanker! How dare you call my cooking tasteless?"

"Hey! I was simply stating the truth! It's not like you could do any better!"

"Excuse me, Could you say that again? I can't hear you..." An angry aura was basically surrounding Arthur.

"No way!" Cried Francis

The pair both ran towards each other ready to swipe at each other, only to fall back from each other's powerful blows causing them to fall on their backs.

Soreina ran up to help them."Wow guys! That was a great show you put on out there!

As Arthur looked up at Soreina, he realised that she was quite pretty in her new outit. He blushed a little even if he was only looking at her.

"Well! I would love to stay and talk with you, but i wanted to look around this place more! So see you later! And soreina ran off.

* * *

As she was running, she accidentally bumped into Romano sending him off his feet and for both of them to crash onto the wooden he opened his eyes, he realised that she was on top of him and that her face was only inches away from his, he started to blush.

"Oh no! Romano i am soooo sorry!" Soreina replied as she got up and dusted herself.

"Are you hurt? Should I get a bandaid for you? Should i carry you to a chair nearby? Oh wait, i'm not strong enough to carry you... well that's sucks..."

The last question made him laugh a little, wait, wasn't he grumpy a second ago?

" Ah, non preoccupatevi... i'm fine..." he replied as he got up.

Soreina understood what he just said in Italian and her worried expression softens. " well that's great!, because i wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything... "

They started walking down the hallway and having their own little conversation.

"so... what have you been doing in a great morning like this? Soreina asked.

" Nothing much... only trying to get some sense in that annoying potato eater..."

At that comment, Soreina started giggling "Potato eater! Really?! Boy you must hate him so much to call him that!" she started laughing, a type of thing that somehow brought a smile to Romano's face.

"Hey! I was walking around the place when i saw Arthur and Francis fighting with swords!"Just the mention of the name Francis was enough to make Romano shiver in fear.

And what seemed to be on cue, Soreina could hear a whisper from behind a chair.

"Ah there's the Italian! Now i can kidnap him!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S FRANCIS! HELP ME!" Romano shrieked and ran to hide behind Soreina.

"Huh!? What is going on! Oh! Now i remember, basically what i remember from history class is that France wants to take control of Italy... i think..."

" Francis? What are you doing?"

"Ah nothing mademoiselle! I just want to talk to Romano..."

Soreina could sense that that's not actually why he is here for.

"Look, what ever is going on, please leave Romano alone..."

"Please?..." Soreina pleaded trying to pull off a puppy eyed expression

"Ah very well then, what ever you say mademoiselle" Francis smiled as he walked off.

Soreina turned around to tell Romano that the coast is clear. "okay! The coast is clear! Are you okay?" she turned to see Romano basically scared out of his wits.

Soreina knelt down so that she was kneeling at the level of Romano."It's okay... i understand why you're scared of him..."

"You do?"

Soreina gave him a warm smile "Lets just say I read lot's of history books before i came to this world..." she replied as she pulled him up to his feet.

"So! Are you still okay to go around now?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm fine..." then he thought of something.

"Hey, do you sometimes get lost in this place?" he asked.

"Well no! Well yes! Maybe...

"How about a tour around this place then?" he asked.

Soreina's turquoise eyes lit up at that thought"Really!? That would be great!" she replied.

Romano walked around with Soreina, pointing out all the places as they walked here and there. Soreina heard a chirping noise and felt something soft land on her head. She reached over her head to pick up the soft object, which turned out to be a yellow fluffy chick.

"Aww It's so fluffy! Hey Romano, do you know who this chick belongs to?"

"Oh, that chick belongs to..."

"HEY YOU TWO OVER THERE!" A voice shouted and Romano turned to see a man with white silver and ruby red eyes running towards them.

"Oh no..." Romano sighed

"Hey you!" The man said while pointing at Soreina Dramatically. "Would you mind giving the Awesome me his chick back?

"huh? Oh yeah sure..." she replied giving the fluffy chick back, that was when remembered something.

"Hold on... you're that guy that was staring at me when i woke up in my room the day before yesterday!" Soreina realised.

"What!? what the hell did you do!?" Romano shouted looking pissed off and quite angry

"Hey! Don't get angry at me I didn't do anything! I just wanted to see this awesome new girl that everyone was talking about.

"But you were in her room!" Romano was about to grab Gilbert by the collar of his shirt when he was stopped by Soreina.

"Romano? I'm sure it was an accident. Don't hurt him please?" Soreina asked in a pleading tone.

Romano's heart melted a little. For some reason, he could not resist to her cute, sweet and pleading tone, so he decided to let Gilbert off the hook.

"Phew! That was close! i got saved by... by the way, what is your name? Gilbert asked.

"Soreina Summers!" She replied happily

"Okay! As i was saying... That was close! I got saved by this girl Soreina!"

"Hahaha! Real smooth..." Soreina replied jokingly

"Yeah i know... anyway! The awesome me has to go now! Goodbye now! Gilbert cried out as he ran down the hallway, leaving Soreina and Romano behind alone.

"So... i guess the tour is finished then?" Romano asked

"yes.. but thankyou for giving me a tour!"

"No Problemo..." he was about to say when he was cut off by a hug from Soreina. He was blushing furiously for a few seconds until Soreina unwrapped her arms from him.

"Thankyou for giving me a tour today..." she said shyly " It was... sweet of you..."

A few seconds of silence went between them

"Well... i'm going to go out to the field to relax... so... bye..." she gave him as small wave and he waved back as she walked outside.

When Romano was all alone, he thought about what just happened. He still remembers the warmth of her body as she gave him a hug. He also thought about how cute she was when she was shy. All these thoughts made him give out a small smile. It was rare to actually see him smile around those 'nation idiots' as he calls them. Then he realised something that he had regretted earlier.

"Damn it! I can't believe I acted like an idiota scaredy cat in front of her when Francis came!" He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Soreina was walking down the hall to the balcony, she passed a certain quiet person who was usually forgotten, sitting on a chair.

"Oh! Hey Matthew! She waved happily at him as she went past the shocked Canadian.

"Well i never... he said to Kumajiro."She was the first person to actually notice me and remember me..." Matthew smiled to himself."You know Kumajiro, she reminds me of someone familiar..."

"Who are you?" The little bear asked.

Mathew sighed and replied back" I'm Matthew Williams..."


	8. Out Night clubbing

Soreina was outside sitting on the green grass of a field that stretched out for miles. It was quiet relaxing as she was watching the sun set. She could hear some people running away and screaming in the distance.

"Aw crap! Dudes run! Arthur is coming this way with another batch of his biscuits!" Alfred was shouting while being followed by WangYao and Francis running in her way.

"Hey guys!" Soreina started to say, but they ran past her."Well... okay then bye!" she called out after them. Arthur was soon running up to them.

"Oh hi Arthur! What did you make this time?"

"Well, i made some chocolate biscuits... i gave one to Veneziano but he said it was too disgusting, then i wanted to give some to Alfred, Wangyao and Francis but they ran away saying something about "lethal" and disgusting. Then he sighed sadly " They just don't have good taste i bet..."

"Hey..."

"Yes?" He asked

"Is it okay if i tried one?" Soreina asked.

"Oh sure!" Arthur replied happily letting Soreina take one.

She bit into the biscuit"Wow! This is good! Those guys don't know what their missing out on!" she replied.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Of course I do!" she replied.

They decide to sit on the grass and talk about random stuff.

"So... I heard that you come from another dimension..."

"Yes I do! It's hard to believe that some magical entity brought me here because magical portals don't exist... but i think this magic stuff is pretty interesting...

"Really? You think that magic is interesting? Arthur asked curiously.

"Well i think so! Soreina stated as she stood up." I mean, there's levitatation, telepathy, telekinesis and black magic! But people will probably think i'm kind of a gullible person if i watch those magician television shows..." she sighed.

"I don't think magic is silly because i am a magician myself, although Elizaveta probably told you that iin the first place." He replied

"What? oh yeah... right" Soreina replied happy again.

"So Soreina... do you have an interest with anything other that magic?"

"Hm? Oh yes! I love art and dancing and my goal is to travel around the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I want to travel to many places! America, London, England, Japan, Spain, Italy, China, France and all of those other wonderful places!

"Really? How Interesting..."

Just then, she heard a tiny squeaky little voice nearby."Who is that Arthur? I think she's pretty!"

"What was that?" Soreina asked looking around until her eyes landed on a flying mint-green creature that started flying laps around them.

"Oh Arthur It's so adorable!" Soreina squealed as she picked up the bunny and started petting it.

"Yes it's... Hold on, you can see him?"

"Of course i can! Why wouldn't I? "

Soreina started playing with the Flying mint bunny, playing chasey with it while laughing.

Arthur smiled as he watched the girl play with the magical creature. The mint bunny flew behind him and disappeared. Soreina was looking behind him.

"Oh? Where did it go?" she wondered

"I'm not really quite sure myself too actually..." Arthur wondered.

Then suddenly, Soreina felt something behind her give her a push as she fell into Arthur's arms. Arthur look down at her, realising that her face was only a few inches away. He blushed at the thought of being this close to her. Just then, the flying mint bunny appeared and said in a small voice "I like her Arthur! She seems nice and pretty!"

Soreina got out from his arms and started to say "Oh I'm sorry i bumped into you!

"It's alright love, it's not you're fault..." He said, still blushing.

"Flying mint bunny?! What was that for?" Soreina asked in a playfully tickling the little creature.

Soreina stood up and started to say"Well! I think i'll leave you two alone now!" she smiled cheerfully. "Bye!" she says as she waved back to Arthur and the mint bunny.

When Arthur and the mint bunny were alone, he was slightly annoyed at it.

"That was uncalled for! pushing her into my arms!" He was blushing again when he remembered that.

"You like her don't you?"

"What!? No! She is just merely a good person thats all!"

Soreina was sitting on a small chair in the conference house when Elizaveta passed her.

* * *

"Oh hi Soreina!"

"Hi Elizaveta!"

" Hey, me and my friends are going to out at night to party and have fun! Do you want to come?"

"Really? I love too!" Soreina replied.

Meanwhile, Some of the nations including Veneziano and Romano were spying on the girls from behind a pillar.

"Hey did you hear that dudes!? Theres going to be a party! We should go too!"

"Ve~! That sounds like fun!"

"What the hell!? Are you kidding me!?"

"I guess it Wouldn't hurt to go to a party..."

" And i could dance with the Mademoiselle..."

"Yeah! A double Awesome party!"

"Ah, I agree with Gilbert"

"Are you bloody insane!?"

"Arthur is right! This plan is completely insane!"

"This might not be a good thing to do..."

"But we have to go! After all, a hero never misses a party!"

It was then later decided that they would 'Follow' the girls to where ever they go for the night. But first they all had to find something to wear.

* * *

Soreina walked out of her room. She was wearing a dress for her outing. The dress was pale blue in colour. It reached up to her thighs and it was flowy and spaghetti strapped with a black sash going around her waist. She wore black sandles with black coloured jewels adorning the straps of the shoes.

Soreina saw Elizaveta with some other girls as she walked up to her."Soreina! you look pretty!" Elizaveta stated.

"Thankyou!"

"Oh! These are my friends! Soreina this is Michelle, Taiwan, Belgium and well... basically... hmmm how will i put it this way?... and a crossdresser ,Feliks, who basically wants to come along with us..."

"Hi nice to meet you!" a girl with long black-brown hair came up. She was wearing a pink, flowy mid thigh frilly dress and pink sandals. She had a pink flower in her hair.

"Nice to meet you too!" another girl with dark brown hair came up. She wore a simple, flowy red mid thigh dress with Red sandals and two red bows tied on both sides of her hair in pigtails.

"Me too!" Another girl with shoulder length blonde hair came up. She wore a black strapped, mid thigh dress that had a black lace at the end of it. She wore black pumps and had a black ribbon through her blonde hair.

Then the so called crossdresser came up and introduced himself. He was oddly wearing a pink puffy dress and wore white high heels with a white ribbon in his hair.

"Hi! Like, my name is Feliks! I love your dress! It's like, so pretty!" he said while vigorously shaking Soreina's hand."Um... this person is a bit weird... but he seems friendly anyway!" she thought.

"So! Are we ready to go?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yes!" they all cried in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys had arranged for each other to meet in the Conference house hall after they got some clothes. Right now, each of them were walking in separate paths to the middle of the conference hall. Romano and Antonio were walking together down a hallway.

"Romano! Aren't you glad that i picked these clothes for us?"

"Yeah yeah yeah i am! Stop asking me already!"

Meanwhile, Arthur and Alfred were walking down another hallway.

"This is gonna be so cool! Were going to a party!"

"Yes yes i know..."

In another hallway, Francis and Gilbert were walking down it.

"Yeah! Look out everyone! Cause the Awesome me is going to party!"

"And don't forget that we could meet some girls too..."

Meanwhile, Ludwig and Veneziano were walking towards the middle hallway.

"Ve~! I'm so excited that we are going to a party!"

"A party that we were not meant to go to...?"

Meanwhile, WangYao and Kiku were walking together. WangYao was carrying a small panda plushie in his arms.

"Ah Panda... aren't you excited to go out to party?"

"I wonder if the others have arrived yet..."

Finally all of them arrived to the middle open area of the house at the same time. As the nations looked at each other, they were pretty shocked.

"Hey dudes! You're wearing the same clothes as I am wearing!

All the nations looked at each other and realised that Alfred was right. They were all wearing black long sleeved shirts, black jeans and brown shoes. However, the loose on ties that they were each wearing were in different colours. Alfred's was blue, Arthur's was green, Francis's was yellow, Romano and Veneziano's were both red, Gilbert's was white, Ludwig's was brown, Antonio's was orange and WangYao's was unluckily pink, like the same colour in his panda's bow.

"YOU FROG! WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHY YOUR CLOTHES ARE THE SAME AS MINE!?"

"Ve~! Romano you are wearing the same clothes as me!"

"Hey! I don't look awesome anymore because I look like all of you!

A few seconds of arguing continued, until they heard girls voices.

"So! Are we ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Hey dudes! They're leaving! We've got to follow them!" Alfred cried out.

As they hid behind a wall to 'follow' them, they all somehow got distracted on how pretty the girls were, but the girl that stood out and caught the Nations eyes was Soreina, except for Ludwig who was trying to see if they weren't caught yet.

* * *

"Hey Elizaveta! Where are we going?" Asked Soreina.

"We are going for some night fun in the Mall!"

The five girls went to the nearest mall, not knowing that the guys were following them.

" Like, omigosh! Look over there! It's one of those claw plushie machines! Feliks cried out pointing to a claw plushie machine.

"Really? I actually never tried one of those before..."

"Really?" asked Taiwan curiously.

"Yeah, where i come from, i live in the country and we don't have huge giant malls with the claw plushie machines in them... but i know how it works thought!

The girls walked towards the claw machine as Soreina put a two dollar coin in it.

"Okay! So what do you think i should pick up?"

"How about that pony plushie?" Feliks suggested.

"Or that cat plushie?" Belgium.

"Or a tomato plushie..."

"Huh? Why do you want a tomato plushie?" asked Elizaveta.

"I don't know... i guess might seem silly to think that it looks round, small and such a cute plushie to have!" Soreina replied as she gave out a small laugh.

"That's not true! I understand why you think that way! That's a cute way of thinking!" Taiwan stated with a smile.

"Thankyou!" Soreina replied happily.

Soreina started to moved the joysticks to controlled the claw, while Elizaveta, Michelle, Feliks, Belgium and Taiwan were trying to guide her.

"Move left a bit..." told Elizaveta.

"Move down..." told Taiwan.

"No! Left!" Belgium cried.

"No! Right a little!" Taiwan cried out.

"Move up!" Elizaveta guided

"PRESS TOUCHDOWN!" Belgium and Michelle cried out.

Soreina pressed the red button on the middle of the machine to let the claw go down. The claw missed and went up again as pixelized words came from the machine saying 'You Missed'. The girls were laughing at their attempt to try and grab the toy.

"You missed! Maybe next time!" Belgium laughed as the girls walked off to leave the mall.

"Yeah...i guess..." Soreina replied looking back at the machine. In her thoughts, she know that it was just a plushie and that she could have bought it anywhere, but for some reason in her heart, she just wanted the tomato plushie.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the guys hiding behind a wall, Romano could swear that when Soreina looked back at the machine, she had a kind of a sad light in her eyes which made him feel a bit sad for her. Even though it was a plushie, he knew how much she wanted it.

"Hey dudes! They're leaving! Lets follow them!"

"Wait hold a moment!" Romano cried out as he walked over the machine and put a two dollar coin in it.

"Dude what the heck are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Getting that tomato plushie..." he replied back.

"What!? What for!?"

"Ah don't mind him Mi Amigo, he just likes tomatos that's all." Replied back.

"Alright dude but make it quick! Were almost losing the girls!" Alfred stated.

Romano moved the controllers until he got the plushie and watched it fall out of the machine, then put it in one of his shirt pockets.

"Finally! Ok Dudes let's go!" Cried out Alfred.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Girls had left the mall and were going somewhere else.

"So where are we headed for next?" Asked Soreina.

"We are going... to a club!" Michelle and Belgium cried out in unison.

"Sounds like fun!" Soreina replied.

The girls arrived to a club down the street with jazz music playing from it and flashy sighs decorating the club. As they went inside, the jazz music got louder and there were even more people in the club than outside. Soreina decide to pick a table for the girls to sit in and order some food.

Half an hour later, there food was all finished and the music in the club and the band switched to a song called 'Into The Night'. The song was very energetic and fast, some people were starting to dance.

"Soreina! I dare you to dance to this!" Michelle announced.

"Alright then, i will!" Soreina replied happily.

Meanwhile, the guys had picked a table at the back of the room so the girls won't be able to see them. As the music changed, they noticed that Soreina was going to get up and dance. Except for Veneziano because he was eating a huge plateful of pasta.

As the music started, they saw Soreina doing twirls and dips and other moves.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

As Ludwig was looking behind him to check on Veneziano, he wasn't there.

"Veneziano! Where are you!?"

Everybody was trying to see where Veneziano was until they saw him dancing with Soreina. She didn't seem to notice that he was there though.

"Fratello! Get back here!"

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

As an instrumental break played, Soreina was dancing to some other moves and many people, drunk or not, have started to gather around to watch her dance.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night...

As the song finished, everyone around the room cheered as Soreina gave a little bow and went to the table to sit back down again.

"Wow Soreina! That was so cool!" The girls cried in unison.

"Well... I just love dancing!" Soreina replied, just as she noticed Veneziano dancing.

"Hey is it just me, or is that Veneziano? Soreina wondered.

"Hey! It is!" Michelle and Elizaveta realised.

"And if he's here..." Belgium wondered.

"Then the others must be here too!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'll try to see if I can find them here, I'll be back in a minute!" Soreina cried.

"Ok! Elizaveta called out.

Soreina was walking and looking around the room trying to find the guys. She looked around the club until her eyes fell on a group of ten guys hiding their faces behind newspapers. "It is normal for people to read newspapers, but a group of ten guys hiding their faces behind newspapers and reading them at the same time in one table? Coincidence? I think not!" she thought.

"Dudes! Is she still their?"

"Don't ask me you wanker! I don't know!"

The guys were still hiding their faces pretending to be reading the papers until they felt someone take the news papers of each of them.

"Well, well, well! It looks like some 00(Double o) secret agents are sent here to spy on me!" Soreina said jokingly as she looked down at them.

"Dudette We didn't do anything! What if i tell you that we also have our night outing plans at the same place? Alfred replied trying to hide the fact they the nations have been following the girls this whole time.

"Ok let see... a group of ten guys, sitting at the same table, reading newspapers, at the same time, in the same club? Soreina started to giggle a little" I don't think there was very much blending in to me!

"See? I told you your plan was ridiculous! Arthur stated.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was a last minute quick thinking plan and the only materials we have by our sides are the free newspapers on the newspaper rack next to us!" Alfred replied back. "Anyway, we are here so lets party!"

As few of the nations were either dancing or either drinking beer, Soreina and Romano were left alone at the table, sitting next to each other.

"You're not joining them?" Soreina asked Romano.

"No, i don't want to join at the stuff those idiots are doing..."

"Oh... i see" Soreina sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Romano asked.

"Oh! No nothing's wrong! I was just thinking about something that happened earlier..."

As Soreina said that, Romano remembered the tomato plushie that he got at the claw plushie machine at the mall.

"Hey... i went to the mall and i got this..." He said as he pulled out the tomato plushie from his shirt pocket. Soreina immediately recognized it.

"Hey... that's the tomato plushie that i was trying to get at the plushie machine in the mall!" She exclaimed.

"I know... we followed you to the mall too and i saw how you how much you wanted the plushie so i got it... for you.."

"For me? Really?" Soreina asked curiously.

"Yes..." He replied back as he was starting to blush.

"Romano... tha-"

"Hello there girlie!" Soreina was about to say something when a random guy stranger sauntered up. Soreina noticed that the stranger had been drinking a lot lately and was still holding a beer bottle in his hands.

"So girlie! How about you come and hang out with me and my group? It will be fun..." the drunk guy slurred.

"Uh...no thankyou...besides! I already have a group right here!" Soreina replied trying to sound as polite as possible when in her heart, she had the aching feeling of fear creeping up. Suddenly, the drunk man roughly grabbed Soreina by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Listen girlie... what I want is what I get... besides, like a said, it will be fun so just try and go along with me okay?" The stranger whispered in her ear in a threatening tone which caused a shiver up her spine and her creeping fear to accelerate into a storm.

"Hey... Let her go..." The stranger turned to see Romano talking to him.

"Who the hell are you? And are you talking to me?"

"Yes i'm talking to you, you bastard! No let her go..."

The guy pushed soreina to one of his drunk friends who held her strong and firm as she struggled to try and break free.

"Hey dudes! Soreina and Romano are in trouble! I think the hero should help them!"

"No you bloody Wanker! you'll only include us into it! Besides! I have the feeling that Romano can handle this..."

As the guy turned to say" Why don't you ma-" He was cut off by a fast punch to the face from Romano.

"Tell you're friends to let her go..." he said in the most threatening tone as possible.

"You son of a...! The drunk screamed as he was running towards Romano to punch him. Romano dodged the punch and kicked the drunk in the legs and the crotch as the drunk fell over in pain. He went after for the drunk's friends that were holding Soreina and kicked and punched them until they were all lying on the ground.

He went over to Soreina and softly helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah i'm fine... I was just a bit scared..." Soreina replied as she was rubbing her sore arms. Just then they heard a shouting woman's voice.

"OTIS!" The voice shouted as a big, slightly fat, but strong woman appeared from the club's kitchen door. She walked over to where the drunk and his friends were and glared down at them.

"Otis! What have you done to mama's club!" The woman then looked over to Soreina who was still a little scared of the past events.

"Have you been and picking on innocent girls again!?" He looked up to his mother and said " But mama! That guy over their hit me first!" he whined pointing at Romano.

"It was probably to defend an innocent girl's life! From now on, you are grounded!" The woman screamed as she dragged her son by the ear, literally.

As the people in the club started talking and everything was going back to normal. Alfred rocked up to the group.

"Okay dudes! This hero has enough of partying and wants to go home! So let's leave!" He announced.

* * *

As the Soreina was waving goodbye to Michelle, Elizaveta, Taiwan and Belgium, the guys decided to walk Soreina to the conference house so they could defend her at anytime if another drunk decides to show up.

An hour has past when they had arrived at the conference house. The rest of the nations had went home and Ludwig and Veneziano were leaving.

"Goodnight Fratello! See you in the morning!" Veneziano happily waved back. Romano decided that he wanted to stay a little longer at the conference house.

"Romano?" The sweet, recognizable voice asked.

Romano spun around to see Soreina standing right in front of him. For the very same strange reason every time she called his name like that, his heart started beating a little faster again.

"I just wanted to say... Thank you for saving me out there... I-I wouldn't have known what to do at that time..."

"No proble..." he was about to say, but his sentence was cut off from another hug from Soreina. Instantly, he blushed for a few minutes until she broke off the hug.

"And thank you for the plushie too..." she smiled shyly and waved back at him as she walked to her room.

As Romano left, his mind was whirring of the memory of her hug and her warmth touch. Why was he thinking about her often though? He decided that to brush that aside as he was on his way home.


	9. A Big, Huge Surprise

*Few days later...*

"Ok dude! So why did you call us here in the really early morning?"

All the nations were gathered at Arthur's house for a meeting. Apparently, they didn't have the meeting at the conference house because this meeting was really important.

"Alright then! I have called you all today at my house for a meeting..."

"Yeah yeah we know dude! Just get to the point!" Alfred exclaimed, annoyed.

"Alright... i have called you all here for a meeting today because we are going to discuss about our guest's stay..."

"You mean Soreina Aru?" WangYao questioned.

"yes..."

"So this is why you call us all here except for Soreina who is still sleeping at this hour?" Ludwig questioned.

"Yes..."

"Does anybody want pasta?"

"Okay! Lets not get off topic here!" Arthur's voice rang throughout around the room.

"Alright... as i was trying to say... has Soreina talked to anyone here about her hobbies, Goals or interests?"

"As a matter of fact... Miss Summers told me of her love of art and dancing..." Kiku stated.

"Really? She told me that she loved dancing Aru!?"

"Ve~! She told me that she had always dreamed of travelling around the world!" Veneziano piped up.

"Yeah, she told me that too!" some of the nations whispered among the meeting.

"Okay... since Soreina has probably told you all about that, we can move on through the second part of this conversation!" Arthur announced.

"As you all must know, Soreina had told me that when she was little, her uncle and she shared one particular passion, learning history, different languages and a dream to travel around the world."

Some of the nations started to whisper to each other.

"Ever since her uncle's death, she had to live the rest of her life living by herself in her uncle's home with only her friends as company in her town since her other relatives live extremely far away and that she doesn't have enough money to accomplish her dream."

Some of the other nations were starting to whisper to each other again.

"As you must know... Soreina's world and ours are kind of similar, except in our world, it only takes an hour or two to get from country to country on plane or car while in her world, you can only travel by an aeroplane, it is expensive to pay for travels and takes about five hours or more to get anywhere... also, in her world, there are no such thing as people that are actually countries..."

"And magic..." Francis stated flatly.

Arthur paused for effect.

"This is where it leads up to now! Ever since of Soreina's uncle's death, she had been trying hard to earn as much money as she can to accomplish her uncle's dreams and her dreams, but it seems like she probably can't accomplish this in a million years."

The whispering throughout the room seemed to grow louder.

"I have had this idea in my mind for quite sometime now... and this idea is to give Soreina a trip around the world!"

The whisperings in the room turned to a loud chatter.

"Dude!, that's actually not a bad idea! I mean, she could totally stay in different houses depending on which country she is travelling to!"

"So she could really accomplish her dream Aru!"

"That sounds Awsome!" Gilbert stated.

"Ve~! That sounds like a great plan!"

"Because after all, our world is sort of magical isn't it?" Kiku wondered.

"Ve~! It's going to be like a sleepover!"

"She should totally stay at my place dude!"

"No! She should stay at my place first Aru!"

"Ah please! Everyone knows that France and Paris is the most popular place to go on a holiday!"

"No way you bloody frog!"

Soon the whole meeting started to break into a fight on where Soreina should go first. Ludwig and Elizaveta standing at the corner of the room, with slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

"Fools...this meeting is going to go on for a while" Ludwig sighed.

* * *

Soreina had already woken up from her sleep. As she went down the hallway, she noticed that there was no one at the conference house.

"The people must have work to do... or having a small war probably..." She thought laughing at her little thought.

Soreina suddenly felt the urge to sing something so looked around to see if there really was anyone around here. When she saw no one, she got out her Iphone, logged on to youtube, typed up an instrumental music version and pressed play. She decided to sing a song to keep herself occupied, as the song started to play, she prepared herself to sing.

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

As the song finished, Soreina sensed somebody in her presence and spun around to see some of the nations standing behind her.

"Uh... how long have you guys been standing there for?" Soreina asked, slightly blushing embarrassed that people were watching her singing.

"Dudetted! You're singing was so cool."

"Uh...thank you..."

"Actually, we are here to tell you something..." Arthur came up.

"Ok then..."

Arthur coughed before he started to speak." While you were sleeping, we held a meeting at my house. We were talking about your really interesting and big dream of travelling around the world..."

He continued to speak.

"We all know how much you really wanted you to reach this dream. So we all came with an idea that you would travel around to different countries and stay at our houses in each place you got too..."

Soreina stood there staring at Arthur. She didn't really know what to say.

"I-Is this some kind of prank?" She asked warily.

"I can assure you love, it is not"

"Dudette, he is actually being serious!"

Soreina stood their eyeing the expressions of each nation to see if they were hiding a trick up their sleeve, but all Soreina saw was the truth. As a few minutes of silence had past, Soreina's face turned into a smile, then a huge grin.

"Really!? You were all planning this whole?"

"Yes love..." before Arthur could say anymore, he was wrapped into a tight hug from Soreina.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys did this for me!" She happily squealed as she didn't realise Arthur's blush. It took a few long seconds until she released Arthur from her grip.

"So! When do I leave though?"

"You will leave first thing tomorrow morning, so you should pack later..."

"Where would I be going first? She asked.

"You will be going to Japan first... you will see where else you would go later..."

Soreina couldn't barely contain her joy. She was going to travel around the world! Something that she thought was nearly impossible for her to do!

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! You guys are the best!" she squealed as she happily skipped to her room to start packing.

Somehow, all the nations were smiling. When Soreina is happy, it seems like it could be contagious. They always liked to see her smile

"Dude... she seems really happy..." Alfred stated, smiling.

* * *

Soreina went to sleep happy that night. She was already packed and prepared to go to Japan and got all the stuff she needs to survive through the cold climate. She would be staying at Kiku's house for 4 weeks until travelling to the next country. She still couldn't contain her joy, even though she was lying in her bed.

"I can't believe it uncle... our dreams have finally come true..." She whispered to herself as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapters kinda short because i didn't know what else to put in it**

**Hope you enjoyed it though :-)**


	10. First stop, Japan!

Soreina had woken up early and packed her stuff to get ready to go to Japan. Arthur said Kiku would pick her up and drive over to his place, where Soreina would be staying. Soreina was definitely fully prepared for her trip. She wore black leggings and fluffy boots and a warm coat so that when she arrived at Kiku's place, she wouldn't get was waiting outside the conference house when Romano came walking past with his brother.

"Hi Soreina!" Veneziano happily waved.

"And hello to both of you!" She replied happily.

"We both made you some pasta and put it in a plastic container for you so if you are hungry in Japan, you can eat it when ever you want!"

"Aw! That's so nice of you!"

"Actually, I didn't make it; I just helped find the tomatoes! Romano did! He said that he wanted to give you something before you go because he might miss you and..."

"Hey! Don't just say it out loud like that! Besides! We could visit her anytime so you can see her everyday!" Romano quickly cut in before his little brother could embarrass him furthermore.

"Aw Romano... that is so nice of you!" She replied while giving out one of those sweet smiles.

Romano's heart melted a little. Every time she smiles like that, it's enough to make him blush even. Even though he had flirted with many other girls before, somehow...

Soreina was just different than other girls. She had some sort of effect on him that other girls didn't have... So...cute...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?" he blushed slightly and quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts.

Just then, Kiku's car pulled up at the front of the conference house. Kiku stepped out o the car and went to greet Soreina.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked politely.

"Yes!" She replied with enthusiasm.

Before she stepped into the car, Soreina turned to Romano. "Bye... I hope I will see you again..." She replied sweetly as she stepped into the car. Soon, the car was long gone.

"Are you going to miss her Fratello?" Veneziano asked.

"Why would I!? We are going visit her every weekyou know!

"Okay... hey! Let's go and make some more pasta!" he announced.

"Fine..."

As they walked inside the conference house, Romano's mind was thinking about Soreina. It was not true when he said that he wouldn't miss her, and even if they could visit her, she wouldn't be at the conference house to see him anymore.

* * *

Three hours had passed until Kiku and Soreina arrived at Kiku's house. As Soreina got out, she saw that the house was built in a way like those traditional Japanese houses that she saw on the online mangas she reads.

As she went inside she saw that some of the rooms were quite small and cosy looking. There was a small table and and pillows around it, which Soreina guessed was probably the dining area. As she looked around the house, she saw another room which had a fabric couch, another table and a TV which Soreina thought was probably the lounge room.

"Do you want to see the room you are staying in?" Kiku asked.

"Okay then!"

Kiku showed Soreina to a spare room at the back of the house. As Soreina opended the door , she saw that the room had a plain white mattress bed, a bedside table with a lamp, a curtain covering the sliding window's, a dresser and a soft plain grey plush rug decorating the tatami mat floor.

"You can relax if you want..." Kiku suggested as he left the room and closed the door, probably to do some work or other stuff. Soreina dumped her bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She was kind of tired during her journey to japan.

" I think I'm... going to...have a... nap..." pretty soon, Soreina had fallen asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Kiku was in the kitchen cooking some kind of rice dish when out of the blue, the house door bursted-slid open.

"Hey Kiku! Long time no see dude! I brought some of my friends over to you're place!" A really loud voice cried out.

"Alfred? Why are you here?"

"Well basically dude, I was bored and number two, I wanted to see Soreina!"

"Then why drag us into it!?" Arthur snapped with a really annoyed tone.

"Because it won't be much fun dude!" Alfred stated as he barged into the house and sat at the living room with Francis, Arthur, WangYao and Ivan behind him.

"Dude! I smell lunch! What are you making?" Alfred asked.

"I am making sushi... and since you are all here, I'll make some for all of you too..."

"Hey thanks bro!"

As the nations were watching a show on the television,(And Francis and Arthur fighting over the remote.) ,Another group of people bursted in through the door.

"Hey! Everyone is here! Ciao everyone!"

"Hello everyone..."

"Hmph..."

"Come on Romano! Be cheerful!"

"THE AWESOME ME IS IN THE HOUSE!"

Everyone gathered at the living room, at the same time, Kiku came in.

"Oh... looks like I have to make more sushi..." he said to himself and walked back to the kitchen.

Soon, everyone was either talking to each other, watching TV, or just doing nothing. This went on for a few minutes until Veneziano piped up "Hey! Where is the Soreina?"

"I believe that she is relaxing in her room..." Kiku responded from the kitchen.

"I'm going to say hi to her!"

"Count me in to bro"

Pretty much, EVERYONE was following Veneziano to the back room where Kiku told them where Soreina was to say hello to her. Veneziano knocked lightly on the door.

"Soreina?" he called out.

"Hey dudette? We're all here!"

There was silence. Everyone thought that it was okay to enter the room. As they came in, the nations had found her sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Hey dudes! She's asleep!" Alfred exclaimed

"Shhhhh! Bloody hell wanker! you could wake her up!" Arthur whispered

"Ah fratello! Look at the sleeping bella!"

At that moment, Romano did take a quick look at her. Soreina's face was calm and serene and her eyes were softly closed. Even when she was sleeping, Soreina still look beautiful as always.

"So cute Aru..."

" So true..."

"So cute!"

"Da... i can imagine her sleeping among a field of sunflowers..."

"Ah... the mademoiselle looks even prettier when she sleeps... like a flower closed up at night..."

"I've got the feeling that we should leave the room now..."

"Relax bruder! It's not like Frau would wake up anytime soon?!"

And as if on cue, Soreina's eyelids started to flutter open. All of the nations froze on the spot as they watched Soreina waking up. As Soreina opened her eyes, her sight was still kind of blurry from sleep so when the first thing she saw was people in her room, she thought they were strangers and her sleepiness immediantly jolted into a panic shock.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as in one swift move, grabbed her pillow and a nearby book and focused her strength to give at strong throw at the strangers, this time, hitting Francis with the pillow, and Arthur with the book instead. As Soreina's vision started to clear, she realised that the people in her room weren't strangers and that she had hit one of her friends.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! It's just every time i wake up every morning, my vision is blurry!" She panicked while apologizing.

"No it's alright love... that happens to everyone..." Arthur replied back while rubbing his sore head from the book being directly thrown at it.

"Non Mademoiselle... do not apologize... it was an accident..."

"Well at least it vasn't me zis time... right Gilbird?" Stated Gilbert, talking to the fluffy chick he was holding in his hand.

As Soreina helped Arthur and Francis up, she had come to the realisation that they came here to visit.

"Oh my god guys! You came to visit me!" she happily squealed as she hugged the nearest person to her, which was Feliciano. As Romano saw Soreina hugging his brother, he felt a shoot of jealousy go through his mind.

"Why the hell am I feeling Jealous?" he thought.

"So! What are you guys here for?" she asked curiously?"

"Dudette! We came here to visit you!"

"Well basically... Alfred dragged us into this..."

As they were all talking, Kiku came in to announced that lunch was ready.

"Really! Great! I'm getting quite hungry!" Soreina happily cried out as she ran out of her room to the dining room.

"Dudes I'm with her! I'm starving!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran out following Soreina.

"Well... it looks like we better go anyways..."

* * *

Everyone was seated at the little cushions eating sushi while Alfred, had pulled out a burger from nowhere and started eating it for lunch instead. Soreina was the first to finish her dinner.

"Wow Kiku! That sushi was really nice!"

"Thankyou Soreina..." he replied.

Soreina decided to watch some shows on the TV. She saw that Mathew was sitting on the couch.

"Mathew! I didn't know you came along!'

"Well... pretty much no one knows..."

"Well actually... i had fallen in asleep in my room just then..."

"Really?! I'm sorry! It's just i thought you'd start to forget about me like everyone else does..."

"It's okay! No need to apologize!" Soreina happily smiled without realising Mathew's face turning pink.

Soreina turned on the TV and found a 'Funniest Home Videos' Program going on, which she decided to watch. She saw one video of a mother making a video camera movie of the house until her little toddler came up with maple syrup all over his mouth.

"Joey! Have you opened the jar again!?" the mother laughed as the laughter of the audiences followed behind.

Soreina laughed too while Mathew was just smiling.

"Hey you know what i'm going to make for breakfast tomorrow?"

"What?" Mathew asked.

"I want to eat pancakes with maple syrup!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Mathew looked curious" Do you like maple syrup and pancakes?" he asked.

"I love pancakes and maple syrup, I have it for breakfast almost every day and it never gets boring to eat!" she smiled happily, causing Mathew to smile along too.

"Hey Frau! What are you watching? Gilbert asked as he walked into the living room.

"Funniest home videos!"

" Only the awesome me will decide if the videos are awesomely funny enough!" he replied as he sat on another couch as Soreina laughed at his previous comment. Soon, Everyone had finished their lunch and went to the living room to watch 'Funniest home videos'. There was one video where a little toddler was dressed up as a posh English lady using her mother's clothes as the voicer voiced the pretend voice of the girl in an English accent.

" Thats not what English people sound like!" Arthur stated.

" Well Arthur, it's called a stereotype dear..." Soreina replied, not knowing that she had accidentally put on a British accent. Alfred jumped up when he heard Soreina use her accent.

"Dudette! You almost sound like Arthur that time!" He exclaimed while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Really? I guess Marley was right when she says that i have many accents in one..." Soreina wondered.

"Hey Soreina! Do an Italian accent!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Huh!? What!? why? You know that can be very offensive since we have Feliciano and Romano here..."

"C'mon! Do it Soreina!" he exclaimed again.

"Okay..." Soreina took a deep breath to get ready to embarrass herself, only to be cut off by Alfred's loud voice."Hey dudes! Kiku has a Nintendo Wii! So who wants to play Mario Kart with me?"Seeing this as an opportunity to get away, Soreina quickly accepted to play the Game with Alfred.

"Okay I'm in!" Soreina Exclaimed. There was enough remotes for everyone to take turns on each round. Soreina chose Rosalina, Gilbert chose Bowser, Feliciano chose Luigi and Romano chose Mario. Gilbert chose the most hardest course that Soreina ever played, Rainbow Road.

"Gilbert! Why did you choose that course? It's easy just to fall off the rainbow track!" She exclaimed.

"I chose that course because it's AWESOME!" he replied back.

Every weekend, Soreina would visit Marley's house for a relaxing meet up. They always finished the day by playing Mario Kart on Marley's Nintendo Wii and Marley always chose rainbow road as the last course and Soreina always ended up losing in Rainbow Road.

The countdown in the game began and the cars sped off down the track. Gilbert was already in the lead, following by Romano, Soreina, and Then Feliciano.

"Yeah! You can never beat the awesome me!"

"Go Romano Amigo!"

"Quick Dudette! Use the red koopa shell!"

"Feliciano... why do you keep falling of?"

The whole day went on with playing games on the Nintendo Wii and lots of noise and fun. Kiku realised that everyone would be here until dinner, so he decided to make some rice balls for dinner.

* * *

And hour later, everyone had finished their rice ball dinner and everyone decided to stop playing games and watch a movie instead. Antonio went searching in the movie cabinets and found his favourite movie' The Legend Of Zorro' and decided that everyone should watch it. As the movie started everyone was already sitting on the couches, or some on the floor. Soreina was sitting next to the right of Romano, who looked like he didn't want to watch the movie.

"Have you watched this movie before?" she asked.

"Yes... Antonia always bugs me to watch this every night of the week..." Romano replied.

"Oh... then he must really like this movie a lot then..."

Half an hour, almost at the end of the movie, it was 11:00. Some of the nations were quite sleepy, but they went to the fridge to get some coke to keep them awake, especially Alfred who wanted to see this action movie or, just to drink coke. Romano however, could stay awake and Arthur refused to drink unhealthy soft drinks.

Romano was watching the scene in the movie where the girl discovered her true, long lost father. Just then he felt something soft on his shoulder and the smell of jasmine shampoo. He turned to his right to see Soreina leaning her head on his right shoulder, asleep. Immediately, Romano's heart started beating a little faster than usual and he could feel the room getting hotter.

"So...cute..." He thought as he looked down at the sleeping girl who curled up next to him. Soreina started to move in her sleep, which made Romano freeze on the spot to not wake her up. Just as she moved her hand moved as well and accidentally touch the curl on Romano's hair. At this action, Romano instantly blushed and he now felt the room even hotter than it was before.

Just as he felt like he couldn't stop blushing, the loud music of the end credits burst out through the speakers, which jolted everyone awake.

"Whoa Dudes! It's late! I'm tired and going to bed!" Alfred exclaimed as he push through the door. Everyone started to head out for the door, just as Soreina woke up.

"Huh? Romano? Did I miss anything?" Soreina asked sleepily while looking up at him. Romano looked down into those beautiful, ocean-like turquoise eyes.

"She's...so...close..." He thought.

"Uh... the movie has finished and everyone has left..." he replied, trying to look away to hide his blush.

"Huh? What? Oh!" Soreina jolted awake and stood up to bring Romano out to the door.

"Well... goodnight..." She smiled sweetly at Romano, which always had the effect of making his heart flutter.

"Goodnight Soreina..." He waved as he was walking home.

Has Soreina walked down the corridor, she realised Kiku had already went to sleep.

"Well... it looks like I'll take a shower and... hit the pillows..." She said to herself. Before she went to the bathroom, she went to the living room to make sure a certain someone wasn't left in the living room forgotten. When she checked no one was there, she smiled to herself as she proceeded to walk to the bathroom.


	11. Unexpected Embarrassment

Soreina had woken up while Kiku was still sleeping. She decided to read some of the manga books that were already left on the shelf, until it was really the time to wake up. As she was reading, her Iphone rang loudly on the bedside table. She picked up to hear a very familiar voice screaming through the other end.

"Hey Soreina! I forgot to ask you about this! When will you be coming home from the funeral thingy?"

"Uh Marley... they say that I have to stay here for quite a long time to straighten things out and get everything back to normal... so you know... I could be here for quite a while..." Soreina replied.

"Ok dude... Oh! AND ONE MORE THING! Be safe okay!? And i hope you have a good time at your friend's house okay!?"

"Okay... I will..." Soreina replied smiling as she hung up.

Soreina got out of her bed to take an early morning shower. There was nobody in the bathroom so she went in and locked the door of the bathroom door just in case.

* * *

As Soreina had finished her shower, she came out the door wearing the same coat and black leggings just like what she wore yesterday. As she went to the living room, there was silence and it sounded like that there was no one in the house. Soreina went to the kitchen and found a sticky note on the table. She picked it up and started to read it.

'I have a meeting with my boss and today,

I would probably be with my boss for the whole day and might not come back until night.

You can get some food in the fridge or anywhere if you want

Kiku Honda

"Wow... it looks like Kiku wasn't sleeping in after all... he's one busy guy too... Soreina thought as she opened the fridge to see what food was in it. The first thing she saw in the fridge was frozen noodle packs, leftover sushi, a bowl of rice, some cans of coke left from last night, some other japaneasy stuff she didn't recognized and oddly enough, a half eaten burger and so on.

"Maybe i'll check the cupboards..." She thought.

Soreina moved to the other side of the kitchen to open the cupboards. She opened them to find that there was more food in it than the fridge. There was bread, a box of cereal, a slice of strawberry cake in a plastic container and other food. Soreina decided that she would eat a piece of strawberry cake until she remembered that she actually wanted to eat pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast.

"I'll just go and cook one of my grandma's easy 20 minute pancake recipes!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Soreina had already made pancakes and was eating in the living room while watching some random Japanese morning show. She could understand most of the words that the reporters were talking about, about some kind of festival that is. She was getting a bit bored with watching the show so she decided to call Marley. She picked up the phone, dialled Marley's number and prepared herself for her friend's loud voice.

"Hey Marley!"

"Hey Soreina! Dude! I'm starting to miss you already...

"Really now?"

"Yeah! Without you here, the manager is not as happy as before when you were around... so is everyone else!"

"Hahahah!"

"So Soreina! How was life recently?

"Quite great actually, I've made some new friends..."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Well... my only new friends are mostly guys..."

"They didn't make a bad move on you did they? If I meet them I'll beat the hell out of them if they did..."

"No they didn't! which reminds me! I have made a new friend! She sometimes hangs out with me and has a frying pan hidden in her dress, just in case some of the guys get annoying..."

"Really? Thats hilarious!"

"Yeah... but she means well..." Soreina replied as she was now walking around the house. As she was walking around, she found a back door which led out to a Zen garden with a big hot spring divided into two sections.

"Oh my god that is so cool!"

"Wait! What is it?" Marley asked on the other side of the phone line.

" Kiku has a hot spring spa in his back yard!"

"Really? Is this guy rich or something?"

"Ha ha... you could say that... you know what, I'm going to try it out!"

"Really Soreina? Okay then... have fun in the hot spa... i'm just gonna go and play some gun and gore fighting game on the Wii okay? Bye!"

"Bye Marley!" Soreina replied back as she pressed the end button on her phone.

"Well! I think i'll go get my clothes!" she said aloud to herself and went back to her room to get a towel and some new clothes.

* * *

Soreina's POV

I sighed as I sunk my body into the nice warm water of the hot spring. I hadn't been to a good spa since...well.. ever...

It was nice for my new friends to plan this whole trip in the first place! I mean it's not everyday that someone gets a free ticket to travel around the whole world! Speaking about travelling... i think i'm going to tour around this place when i'm finished having my nice warm bath.

I basically had nothing to do when I was in the small hot spring, so I just watched the sakura flowers fall from the trees and onto the smooth surface of the warm water. I moved the delicate flowers with my finger to make a heart shape floating on the water. I started to think about how i got here, if only uncle was still alive so I can send him postcards... but thats just... not possible anymore...

What might have seemed like ages, I decided to finished my warm bath and change to get ready for my tour.

I got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around myself and picked up my clothes. As i was walking into the house and down the hallway, I had forgotten something.

"Oh! I might as well get my phone charger to charge my Iphone, so i can take more photos!" i smiled with that great idea. As I walked into the living room, i had came across the most unexpected and embarrassing situation i had in a lifetime.

Right there, sitting on the living room couches was Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, WangYao, Ivan and Kiku. As they all turned to look at me, each and every face started blushing one by one. I on the other hand, tried to keep calm and not show my embarrassment. There was only one thing left to do...

I stared at them back, spun on my heel, and walked away to my room without saying a single word.

I'll think I will only use my camera...

* * *

Regular POV

By the time Soreina left the living room, Everybody's faces were still dusted with a furious blush of what they just saw. Silence lasted for a few minutes until Alfred decided to speak up.

"D-dudes... did you just see that?" He asked, blushing.


	12. Tour around Tokyo!

Regular POV

"I can't believe it! They were here this whole time!?" Soreina yelled, but not aloud, in her head. She closed and locked her room door so she could change.

"Well! Let's not think about the past shall we? I've got a whole day to tour around!" Soreina whispered aloud as she started to put on a long sleeved blue and white shirt, black warm leggings, a dark blue skirt, a pair of brown fluffy boots and a warm and thick brown long coat. She got out her fully charged camera, ready to go. She got out of her room and into the living room, where someof the guys were still blushing.

"Sorry for all that embarrassment you had to go through! Well! I've gotta go guys! Soreina replied.

"Duddette! Where are you going!? Alfred questioned.

"I am going to tour around the place!" She replied back.

"I think it would be best if all of us came with you... especially me, so I could show you around..." Kiku suggested.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Soreina cheerfully replied as she walked out of the door with the rest of the guys following her.

"Oh! And one more thing!" She replied as she received quizzical expressions from the guys.

"SMILE!" Soreina cried out as she quickly turned around to the direction of the guys and took a picture of them. As the picture was taken, she pressed a button on the camera to preview the picture. Some of the guys had quickly pulled themselves into a pose, Alfred doing a peace sign, Gilbert smiling widely with the chick on his head, Feliciano hugging Ludwig next to him, and Ivan smiling a smile that somewhat looked sweet, but kind of creepy at the same time, while the rest of the guys were just smiling, or didn't know what just happened. Soreina giggled at the picture, which caused Alfred to run over to her with curiosity.

"Duddette! Let me see!"

"Alright alright! Soreina laughed as she showed the guys the picture she had just taken. They all laughed, except for Arthur and Romano, who didn't looked pleased with the pose they were in.

"Alright! So Kiku! Where do you think we should go to first?"

"Well... I know a place where we would all like to go..."

"Really? Where is it?"

* * *

~Timeskip~

Soreina's POV

"Wow!" Kiku! This Shopping mall is amazing! I breathed out.

"I'm glad you think it is..."

The rest of the gang and i had caught a bus to a really big and rich looking shopping mall with glowing lights flashing all over it, a place which Kiku suggested would be a good place to visit. To be honest, I didn't really think that malls in Japan had flashy lights decorating them. But were in Tokyo, basically every building around here was covered in flashy lights! We pasted a grocery section of the mall, food decorating every shelf that was there.

"Hey dudette! Take a photo of me holding this really cool looking watermelon!" Alfred piped up

"Oh my god! That watermelon is square! It's literally in a shape of a box! I laughed as I took a picture of Alfred and the so called 'Square watermelon'. After spending a few minutes in the grocery section, we went off to another section.

We stopped at the food court for lunch.

"Dude! It's about time! I'm starving! Any burgers or chips around here?" Alfred questioned.

"Alfred... the closest thing you'll probably get to chips is fried prawn sticks!" I giggled as we went to a noodle shop.

"Kon'nichiwa! Anata wa nani o shitai?" The cook at the counter asked.

I turned to see the guys behind me to see if they wanted anything, but all I saw was confused expressions on their faces, except for Kiku, who had understanded every word that the man had said. I turned to Kiku and asked if he wanted anything, he replied to me that he wanted sushi.

"Uh... Sushi to korera no hito no tame ni udon no bōru, purēto, watashi mo!" i replied. The man nodded as he handed me a little piece of paper with the number eight on it. We made our way to a table with the same number on it and sat in our chairs.

"So you guys! Getting hungry yet?" I asked.

"You kidding me!? I'm starving dudette!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Shut up wanker!" you're making such a racket that everyone is staring at us!" Arthur snapped.

"Well let them stare at the hero then!" He proudly exclaimed. As he climbed up onto the table and struck a pose.

"Alfred!" I exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! Get off our table now!"

"Ma che diavolo?!"

" Mon dieu!"

" vhat the hell!? Get off the table!"

"Hey! Are we having an awesome dance or something?"

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned around on my seat to see the man holding our trays of food.

"Anata wa onegai oriru tame ni sono otoko o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu ka?" He asked.

" uh Hai!" I replied to him, i was about to tell Alfred to get off the table when Kiku had beated me to it.

"Alfred, the waiter is asking you to get off the table now otherwise he might kick us out." Kiku stated.

"Oh uh... my bad..." Alfred grinned sheepishly as he carefully got down from the table and sat down on his chair.

"Koko ni anata no tabemonodesu!" The man replied as he set our food bowls down. We immediately started eating our food, a sort of noodles made from wheat with soup.

"Hey Soreina! This food looks almost like pasta, but it is in soup with no tomato sauce! It tastes yummy!" Feliciano spoke between slurpfuls as he ate with a fork, since he didn't know how to use chopsticks. In fact, everyone, except for me and Kiku were eating with forks.

* * *

Regular POV

Soreina was the second person to finish her food, Kiku the first. As she waited for the rest of the group the finish their food, she got out her little drawing book and pencil and started drawing some random doodles. She drew a little cartoonized cat, a bird, then a little cute chibi girl with a big bow in her hair. She didn't realise that Kiku was watching her draw.

"Can you draw anime characters?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh yeah! I sometimes draw them when I'm at home..." Soreina replied.

"Would you mind if could draw me an anime character?"

"Uh, not at all! I'll make up one!" Soreina ripped out a blank page from her book and started drawing.

"Okay! Gender?" She asked.

" A female..." Kiku replied.

"Okay, Hair colour?"

" Bionda!" Feliciano piped up. Soreina nodded as she started to draw.

"Eyes?" Soreina asked again while drawing the ideas in.

" Azul!" Antonio piped up.

"Anything else?" She playfully asked.

"Ah! The mademoiselle should have big breasts! Francis piped up

" and she should wear really short and showy clothing!" Gilbert exlcaimed

"Ah... I think that is a bit too hard..." Soreina replied with a sweat drop appearing near her temple. She started drawing the dream anime character. She started quietly sing a song, a song that somehow caught Romano's attention.

Buono tomato

Buono tomato

Buono, Buono ooh tomato

Red on the top and green at the bottom

Toma toma tomato~! She giggled at the little catchy song as she continued drawing. A few minutes later, she finished drawing her anime character.

"There! Done!" She happily announced as she turned it around for the guys to see. Everyone stood up and went to Soreina's side to take a look. To everyone's eyes was probably the closest thing to being the best anime drawing they have ever seen. While everyone was commenting on her art, she saw Romano all alone and still sitting on his chair with his arms crossed and gazing at something out of her sight. Soreina went over to him and sat on a chair next to him.

"Hey! Look at this picture i just drew!" She told him. As she just said, Romano took a look at the picture.

He was amazed at Soreina's artwork, he even thought it was probably a thousand times better than any drawing he could have ever draw. Everything was probably better at something except for him, he had always thought that he could not do anything right.

"So! Do you like it?" She asked. Romano just sat there speechless, a slight pinkish blush creeping up on his face.

"Oh! You don't have to say yes just to please me! I just want an honest opinion! I learn how to get better at things from a few opinions!" She continued.

"Ah... it's Stupefacente..." he replied, the blush now strong. Thankfully, Soreina didn't notice the blush.

Romano's POV

I'm glad she did not notice me blush, that would have been freaking embarrassing.

"Aw! Thank you! I'm glad you think of it that way!" She says as she ever so slightly, and cutely titled her head to the side and smiled at me. I felt my insides go soft like jelly and my heart pounding fast, that everyone could have possibly heard it. Damn it... why do I feel this way? A had realise that this isn't usually like me. I bit my lip to control the blush that was slowly trying to reappear on my face. It wasn't working.

I heard Alfred call out to Soreina. He was saying something about a comic corner of the mall. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. I felt like smiling when I see her eyes sparkle, but I'm afraid that if I do, the others would notice. When they notice something strange about me, they would not shut the fuck up about it for a week. I learnt that the hard way.

We all stood up to walk away after finishing our lunch, with Alfred dragging Soreina to the comic corner while leading everyone else behind him.


End file.
